The term "molasses" as used herein refers to the uncrystallizable syrup obtained on boiling down raw cane sugar or beet sugar. It usually contains 70 to 75% solids and 30 to 25% water.
While it is common to use molasses in its liquid form, it is difficult to handle in this form and it is desirable to provide a solidified molasses product in the form of a dry appearing flowable powder similar to cane sugar. Ordinary cane sugar, although hygroscopic, maintains its free-flowing properties. A solid product which is free-flowing has a number of advantages, especially in making food products, for example, bread, cakes, pastries, ice cream and the like.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,843,821 and 3,893,842, a process of preparing a solidified molasses is described as well as the resultant product. In the aforesaid patents an improved process and product are provided by using a soy protein flour having certain defined characteristics, with or without starches or flours. Wheat flour is mentioned as being useful but less desirable because of flavor and taste of the finished product. It would be desirable to make a solidified molasses product containing wheat flour because of the ready availability, cost and protein content of wheat flour.